1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer modules in which a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer chip and a flexible printed circuit are bonded by wire bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT) is a transducer that converts an electrical signal to an ultrasonic signal or vice versa.
In order to fabricate an ultrasonic probe, a CMUT is bonded to an electrical circuit. The bonding method may include wire bonding and flip chip bonding. When a flip chip bonding method is used to connect a CMUT to a flexible printed circuit (FPC), the bonding method is complicated, and manufacturing costs may be relatively high as a result. In addition, an alignment error between the CMUT and the FPC may occur, and this alignment error may not be readily detected in the bonding method.
When a wire bonding method is used, an area required for wire bonding may be increased, and accordingly, an effective area of the CMUT may be decreased in an ultrasonic probe. As a result, measuring quality may be decreased.